Dear Sister Continues
by kana111681
Summary: What if Elizabeth hadn't hit her head again that night at the beach house with Bruce? Where would the twins be now? Shudders I know, scary.
1. Sweet Liz

The new Elizabeth and Bruce walked across the deck of Bruce's father's beach house, through the sliding glass doors and into a dimly lit room with only one lamp burning.

"Oh this is the most beautiful room I've-" Elizabeth said.

"You're beautiful too, Liz," Bruce interrupted, grabbing her and kissing her.

"Umm Bruce," Elizabeth said, kissing him back passionately.

As he kissed her neck and held her close, Bruce urged. "Come on. Let me take you upstairs and show you what love is all about."

"No! I can't, I shouldn't," she protested.

"Yes, Liz, yes. You want to say yes, I know you do," Bruce said. He caressed her shoulders and then lightly ran one hand down her thigh. "You want to say yes, I know you do."

Bruce got to his feet, took Elizabeth's hand gently and led her up the stairs. He was worried that she was going to change her mind on the way to the second floor. Never had a conquest seemed so important to him.

"You're wonderful, Liz," he said over and over again, between kisses. "Wonderful and sexy and beautiful."

Elizabeth kissed him back passionately.

Bruce reached the master bedroom and placed Elizabeth gently on the king-size bed. She locked her arms around his neck, a dreamy smile on her lovely face. He pulled her hands away and kissed her hard on the lips, almost too hard, before straightening up again.

"Don't go away. I just have to get the wine from downstairs and I'll be right--" Then he smirked as something on the other side of the room caught his attention. There was already a bottle of wine on the dresser. He must have left it there last weekend.

"Never mind, Sweet Liz," he said, climbing onto the bed and lowering himself over Elizabeth. "I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her again.

Late that night, Jessica lay in bed wonderingwhen Elizabeth was coming back. She'd been gone all weekend.

_She could be lying on the side of the road somewhere! _Jessica thought clutching her pillow. _What if she got in another motorcycle accident? _

Suddenly Jessica just wanted to cry. "I sound like Elizabeth," she wailed. "This is terrible."

Finally, about five thirty in the morning, Jessica heard the door to Elizabeth's room open.A light went on in the bathroomand Jessica could hear water running.

Jessica knocked on the bathroom door. "Liz? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered in a strange tone of voice. Jessica decided to risk cracking the door.

Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror, washing her makeup off. She reekedof alcohol.

"Where were you?"

Elizabeth giggled. "It's a secret." She smiled and stared at her reflection. "Having the most unforgettable night of my life.

"Oh, okay," Jessica smiled weakly. "Night Lizzie."

She went back to her room and got in bed. _Maybe now I can get some sleep! _She thought, sighing.

Jessica heard snorting noises coming from the bathroom that connected her room and Elizabeth's. Puzzled, she glanced at the ominously closed door. Liz must be getting over a cold.


	2. Late for School

"Well, you're dressed up," Jessica commented, staring silently at Elizabeth the next morning.

Elizabeth was wearing a sheer white dress with nothing on underneath except for a pair of black lace underpants and a pair of spiky black heels. It looked familiar…Jessica frowned, and then realized it was that it was that negligee that she'd brought at Victoria's Secret three months ago for Pajama Day. Chrome Dome Cooper had sent her home after forcing her to put on all the tacky clothes in the lost and found box.

"Lizzie, don't you think you should put something else on?" Jessica asked, sighing. If she couldn't wear it, why should Elizabeth be able to? Besides, she had looked hot in it.

"Oh silly, of course I will," Elizabeth laughed. Jessica relaxed.

Elizabeth selected a black raincoat from her closet.

"But Liz, it's not raining," Jessica said.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes. "We better go, Jess. We're late."

"Are we?" Jessica asked, panicking. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered, already skipping out to the Fiat. "A watch doesn't go with this outfit."

………………………………...

By the time the twins reached school, the halls were already emptying out. Jessica glanced nervously around for Chrome Dome Cooper, and sighed with relief that he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. He'd been threatening to take her off the cheerleading squad if she didn't get a handle on her tardiness.

Winston Egbert, walking on the opposite side of the hallway, gave them a cheery wave. Jessica was raising her hand in a half hearted greeting when she caught side of a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Elizabeth was buckling up her raincoat again.

Winston's face was bright red.

"Later Jess," Elizabeth called. "Bye Win."

Jessica cracked open the door to home room, and slipped inside. She froze when she saw Mr. Cooper sitting at Mr. Russo's desk at the front of the room.

"Hi Jessica," he said. "Glad you could join us. Mr. Russo has the flu, so I'm filling in for him today."

………………………………...


	3. But Liz!

That evening, Jessica had trouble sleeping again. She gazed around her darkened room and wondered what was keeping her awake. Elizabeth was home, and she had gone to bed at 8:30 like she used to. So what was bothering her so much that she was sacrificing her precious beauty sleep?

Jessica frowned. The wall was shaking. It must be another earthquake. There were lots of them in California.

But why was only that wall shaking?

Maybe Elizabeth was having a seizure in the other room! Or getting kidnapped by aliens! Jessica leapt to her feet and catapulted herself across the room. "I'm coming Lizzie," she whispered, flinging Elizabeth's door open.

Jessica's aqua eyes widened and her red lips formed a perfect "O" of horror.

"Bruce Patman?" She gasped. "And Rick Andover?"

The head of a third guy that Jessica didn't know popped up from under the blankets. "Don't forget me!"

Jessica didn't know how to describe what was going on in Liz's room, well in English. She might know a couple words in French but she wasn't sure she could use those in a young adult book either.

Elizabeth pouted at the interruption. "What do you want, Jessica?" she asked pushing her hair back. She smiled coyly, a slutty expression on her lovely face. "Wanna join in?"

"But Liz!" Jessica wailed. "You aren't married yet! And you aren't a Mormon either!"

Liz laughed a satanic laugh. "Then close the door, little Jessie, or I'll say I'm you."

Jessica slammed the door to her room shut, shaking profusely. She stormed over to the radio and turned it up, but she couldn't take her mind off of what was happening in that room.

"Oh, Lizzie," she whispered. "What's wrong with you?" She couldn't believe this. Liz was ruining both of their lives. Her fun was always utterly ruined when she went to parties because she had to worry about Elizabeth. She had no social life anymore.

_So what am I going to do now? _She asked, and her eyes fell on her unfinished homework.

Clenching her hands into fists, she walked over to it. Slowly, she pulled her chair out and sat down, ignoring the cobwebs that brushed her long, tanned legs. She forced herself to ignore the rhythmic beat of Elizabeth's headboard hitting the wall.

She picked up her pencil. She began to write and shook her head in amazement. For the first time in all her sixteen years, she was doing her homework.

………………………………...

The next morning, Jessica glanced at her clock and realized that she'd overslept. Annoyed, she stormed out of bed and threw open the door to Liz's room. Why hadn't Elizabeth woken her up?

"Li-" Jessica began, but stopped short when she realized Elizabeth wasn't alone.

"Time for me to go now, little Jessica," Bruce said, smirking at her, lounging at Elizabeth's desk, dressed in only a pair of red silken briefs. "Maybe you'll get your chance next time."

"In your dreams!" Jessica shouted at him.

"Shhh!" Bruce warned her. "You don't want to wake up your parents. What will they do if they find out you had a sleepover with your new boyfriend?"

"Ew!" Jessica replied, wrinkling up her nose. "Besides, it wasn't me! It was Liz!"

Bruce shook his head and smiled patiently at her. "Do you really think your parents will believe that _Elizabeth _let a boy spend the night? If they come in here, both of us will blame you for my presence. Then you'll just look like a liar…again."

Jessica turned away, her hands clenched into fists and her face turning red. He had a point there. She contemplated hitting Bruce so hard that he died and then beating Elizabeth senseless with his dead body.

"Then you'll be grounded. Probably for a whole month. You'll have to give up cheerleading practice."

Jessica wished that she had the strength to scream out that she didn't care, but she couldn't help it, she _did _care! Her lower lip trembled. No cheerleading practice! Grounded for a month! After a whole month, all of her clothes would be out of date and then Lila would laugh at her!

"You probably don't want to say anything," Bruce advised her. He carefully creaked open Elizabeth's bedroom door and glanced out into the hallway before slipping down the hall. Jessica gazed morosely at his well muscled ass and noticed with barely any surprise that that the letters 1BRUCE1 were inscribed on the back of his red silken briefs.

Jessica pushed open the door to her room and stood there for a moment and stared into space. When had she stopped getting everything she wanted? How had everything changed so quickly?

Then she realized they were running very late. "Liz! Get up, we have to go to school!" She yelled, banging on the door. When there was no response from Elizabeth's room, she yanked the door open again. "Liz! Get out of bed!" She shouted.

One long, tanned middle finger rose up from the tangle of blankets.

"Fine," Jessica muttered. "At least you're awake." She went back to her room to get dressed.

Jessica grabbed her backpack, but that emptiness was still there. Something important was missing. _Now what? _

Jessica noticed something shiny sitting on the desk. She walked over to it like she expected it to explode.

She picked it up with the tips of her trembling fingers. That horrible ticking sound continued.

She closed her eyes and a tear of anguish rolled down one smooth cheek.

She fastened the watch around her wrist.

………………………………...

"Liz," Jessica said listlessly. "Let me drive the Fiat."

"Nope," Elizabeth smiled, looking remarkably fresh after her late night. "Mom doesn't want you driving after you put that dent in the car."

"It was just a little dent," Jessica barely protested.

"It cost two hundred dollars to fix," Elizabeth reminded her, unbuttoning another button on her blouse and sliding her bra out of one of the armholes.

"Oh fine," Jessica sighed. "Who cares?" She strapped in and stared out the window. The car pulled carefully out onto the sunny street and rolled to the end of the block. Then Elizabeth threw her bra out the window and floored it.

Jessica screamed.

Liz was hanging out the window, flashing the passing cars and periodically making gang signs. Jessica grabbed the wheel, fighting to keep from shutting her eyes with pure fright.

She caught sight of her reflection in the rearview mirror and realized that all those hours on the beach were ruined. Her face was ashen, in fact she looked as white as a ghost.

Jessica pulled into the parking lot at Sweet Valley High. She practically fell out of the car after opening it. She grabbed her backpack and took a couple of deep breaths, waiting for her long tanned legs to stop shaking. "Come on, Liz," she managed to say. "Let's go to school."

She barely jumped back in time as the Fiat jumped into reverse and roared away. "School, Jessica?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding!"

"But-how am I going to get home?" Jessica whimpered.

"Walk," Elizabeth giggled. "Like I did all those times you left me at school without a ride!" She nodded her head thoughtfully as if something had just occurred to her. "You could probably use the exercise."

Jessica's mouth opened and closed. Was Liz calling her fat?

"I am not fat, Elizabeth Wakefield!" She screamed, her hands on her hips.

"Sure you're not, Little Jessica," Bruce called, circling by in his Porsche, waving to a bunch of sophomore girls on the front lawn, and then speeding back out the school gates. Elizabeth rolled away after him. They were headed for the beach!

Jessica stood there for a moment in despair. Elizabeth had just called her fat, in front of the whole school!

"I'm not fat!" She screamed at the sophomores, who were staring at her.

Then her eyes fell on the only person who might be able to help.

"Todd!" She cried, racing to his beat up pick-up truck. "Follow them!"

Todd nodded, coming to attention. He grimly put the truck into drive.

"And hurry!" Jessica added, checking her watch. "We only have five minutes until the bell rings!"


	4. Peeping Todd

Todd sadly watched Elizabeth's lighted window from the street, sitting in his battered pickup truck.It had broken down this morning when he was trying to follow Elizabeth andBruce.

_Just because I don't have a Porsche with the license plate 1Bruce1, _He thought bitterly. He had tried to make his own license plate this morning out of construction paper and glue. Trying to be original, he had written _2Todd2 _and then he had carefully attached it to his real license plate via paperclips.

But that had been a disaster. A little kid had laughed at him and then the wind had blown away all his hard work. He had finally found it in a neighbor's backyard. That's when some testosterone-crazed dragnet worshipping cop named STAN had arrested him for prowling. When he tried to explain himself, that unreasonable fuzz had given him a ticket for having two license plates.

He got out of his car, moving closer as if hypnotized. He couldn't give up on Liz yet. Liz couldn't be completely done with him, could she?

He saw a silhouette appear through her silky white curtains and edged closer, trying to find a more advantageous position in the tree he had climbed. The girl in the window appeared to be…dancing.

But why was she rubbing up against the bedpost like that? Was this some kind of modern dance? Then Todd noticed three other silhouettes and gasped audibly.

"Boys? But she's not married yet!"

Todd slowly began to overcome his shock as the only possible answer came to him. He must be looking through Jessica's window.

"I can't do anything right," he muttered, sighing. Then his eyes widened.

No…wait, this was Elizabeth's room, even though he had never been inside it, there were no food wrappers or clothes on the floor.

"Liz!" he cried in anguish. Then his fascination overcame his shock. What was Liz doing with that bed post? Why didn't she ever do that for him?

Wow…This was even better than holding Liz's hand. He must have been leaning forward too far, and not paying much attention, because he fell out of the tree.

Someone helped him to his feet. "Thanks," Todd said faintly, a blissful smile still on his face. Cold handcuffs clapped onto his wrists. He noticed that he was surrounded by swirling red and blue lights.

"Another peeping tom," the cop said in disgust. "I'm tired of chasing them off this property. You'd think this was a series centered on the Wakefield twins or something."

This was so embarrassing. All the Wakefields were coming out of their house to see what was going on, even Prince Albert. Some foliage parted and Carolyn Pierce stepped primly out from behind a bush with a cell phone. The football team drove by and parked to watch the spectacle. A private helicopter landed on the roof, and Lila Fowler climbed out holding a glass of champagne and a gucchi bag. Everyone was goggling at him.

"This isn't what you think!" Todd cried.

The other policeman looked at him more closely. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?"

Todd eyes widened as he read the nametag on the officer's manly chest. The word STAN glittered in the moonlight. "No!" He said hastily. "I just have one of those faces."

"No, I know I know you." STAN shook his head, smiling. "Did I see you at Hooters during happy hour?"

"No!" Todd cried.

"Hmmm…" Stan said, scratching his head. He snapped his fingers. "Friday night, behind that little curtain in Block-Buster in the gay porn section, right?"

"I'm not even old enough to go back there yet!" Todd protested, turning even redder. All the while, Carolyn Pierce's manicured finger was efficiently hitting speed dial.

The other cop turned to lead him to the backseat.

"Hold on, it'll come to me," STAN said. "I know, you're one of the dancers at that gay strip club, the MANTANA!" He cried. "The special, the two for one show!"

"NO!" Todd's voice sounded weak and tinny in his own ears.

"Hmm…" Then Stan's face clouded over. "Oh wait, you were that prowler yesterday with the construction paper license plate." He turned to his partner. "This guy is a real sicko."

Glancing out onto the street, Todd saw Bruce Patman and Rick Andover and the third unknown guy standing in the shadows and laughing their heads off as they gave each other high fives and sorted out which who had which clothing.

"You have the right to remain silent," the policeman read off.

Todd stared at Elizabeth, wishing that she would save him, but she was hardly looking his way. For some reason she was sucking on her index finger and looking into the shadows in the direction of her three male guests.

Todd felt a wave of tenderness. Him and Liz used to be so close. He could almost understand how she felt right now, her confusion and hurt. She was sucking her finger because sucking her finger was like sucking her thumb. She felt insecure right now and she was regressing back to her childhood.

Todd glanced off into the shadows. Rick Andover was slapping the strange guy's ass. Todd wanted to go beat them up, but he knew that that wouldn't help him, or Liz right now.

Todd realized the cop was still talking. "What? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he interrupted.

STAN rolled his eyes. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law."

Jessica fidgeted. Todd was sort of an ally right now. She couldn't let him get in trouble, could she?

Jessica sighed. Well of course she could. But lately, since Liz had changed so dramatically, the one personality that they shared between them had gotten very one sided and selfish and bitchy.

No one would want to read about a bunch of slutty, conniving twins with no redeeming qualities. Not when they could just watch T.V.! They might lose their fans and that would be the end of Sweet Valley!

Therefore, she should do something to remedy this.

"No!" Jessica wailed. "You can't arrest him!" She thought about putting her head on Todd's lap and pleading with the police officer, but Todd wasn't getting decapitated, so that might be a tad too dramatic. "This is all my fault!"

"Huh?" the tall, blond policeman asked.

"Todd was here to visit me!" Jessica said. "He was going to come in through my window, but he didn't know which one it was, because Elizabeth never allows boys in her room." She cast a significant glance Liz's way. Liz was too busy winking at STAN to pay attention.

"You're grounded, young lady!" Ned Wakefield thundered. He turned to Alice. " I knew we should have sent her away to Catholic school."

Both policemen were looking at her now. Jessica couldn't resist a flirtatious answering smile. Those policemen were pretty attractive. No wonder Liz was interested.

Meanwhile Todd was stunned. Could it be that Jessica Wakefield, his arch-rival and Elizabeth's evil twin was helping him?


End file.
